Game Grumps
Game Grumps is the main series created by JonTron and Egoraptor on their Game Grumps channel. In the series, they play video games while they commentate, sometimes on the game, while most of their discussions cover various unrelated topics. History The Game Grumps began as a result of an argument between Arin and Jon. They were playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl with friends and had an intense debate about the characters Wolf and Fox being clones or not. When someone complained that the two should stop being so grumpy over the game, Arin suggested he make a podcast called Game Grumps, and the rest is history. Since beginning the channel in mid-July, they've accumulated a huge fan following from Egoraptor fans, JonTron fans, and gamers in general. The Game Grumps play games and commentate on them in the same vein of a "Let's Play" channel, though they insist they aren't a Let's Play channel. Given the fact that the Grumps do not complete most games they begin, this holds true. The Grumps discuss various topics, usually revolving around game they're playing, game design, their channels and social lives. Currently, the channel has over 450,000 subscribers and over 90,000,000 total video views. Games played Current * Sonic '06 (38 episodes) Hiatus / Quit * Zelda: A Link to the Past (7 episodes) * Pokemon Emerald (20 episodes) * Secret of Mana (4 episodes) * Banjo Kazooie (23 episodes) * New Super Mario Bros Wii (9 episodes) * Animal Crossing Wii (3 episodes) * Zombies Ate My Neighbors (7 episodes) * Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse (4 episodes) * Yoshi's Island (7 episodes) * Legend of the Mystical Ninja (4 episodes) * Adventures in the Magic Kingdom (3 episodes) * Shenmue (3 episodes) * Kirby's Return to Dream Land (8 episodes) * Super Mario Land 2 (5 episodes) * Demon's Souls (3 episodes) * Universal Studios Theme Parks Adventure (3 episodes) * Resident Evil (2 episodes) * Contra III (3 episodes) * Nintendo Land (8 episodes) * Donkey Kong Country Returns (3 episodes) * Run Saber (3 episodes) * Donkey Kong Country 2 (12 episodes) Completed * Kirby Super Star (19 episodes) * Mega Man 7 (18 episodes) * Goof Troop (12 episodes) * Aladdin (5 episodes) * Joe & Mac (4 episodes) * Donkey Kong Country (12 episodes) * Wild Guns (5 episodes) * Metal Slug X (5 episodes) One-offs * Battletoads * Chuck E. Cheese's Party Games * Mary-Kate & Ashley: Sweet 16 - Licensed to Drive * Super Mario Land * Winter Olympics * Doom Troopers * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * The Blues Brothers * Psycho Dream * The New Adventures of Mary-Kate & Ashley * Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games * The Jungle Book * Inspector Gadget * New Super Mario Bros U * Spice World * Mary-Kate and Ashley: Magical Mystery Mall * Ultraman: Towards the Future * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron Special Episodes * Funny Mii Thing Unreleased episodes * Conker's Bad Fur Day: The Game Grumps tried playing Conker's Bad Fur Day, but the episodes were not released because both Jon and Arin were grumpy and not making jokes. This was confirmed in Mountain out of a Molehill and by Arin at his Shadocon 2012 panel. * Demon's Crest: While Arin enjoys the game, Jon formed a different opinion of the game while recording, and the episodes were not released due to a lack of jokes, as revealed by Arin at his panel at Shadocon 2012. * Sonic Adventure 2: Following the slew of fan-hate towards Arin after he downtalked the Sonic Adventure series, he revealed in a tweet that he and Jon at some point played and recorded some Sonic Adventure 2 videos, but neither of them really liked the game. Category:Series